I Didn't Mean to Laugh
The 146th Suggestion: I Didn't Mean to Laugh (笑うつもりはなかったんです, Warau Tsumorihanakattandesu) is the one hundred and forty-sixth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Udou tells Medaka to behave and in return, Udou will keep her companions safe, including the new ones coming to rescue her. Udou adds that they will be captured immediately, of course. Hearing from Udou that Zenkichi is coming, Medaka produces a large smile and blushes, saying that he is an idiot for neglecting his duties and coming to save her. Udou is confused by Medaka's happy face despite her reprimands for Zenkichi. Udou reviews in her head all the information the Ge'hyoukai has gathered about Zenkichi, and wonders if Medaka has fallen in love. Shaking the feeling off, she checks with Medaka, asking her whether Zenkichi might be coming to save her because he loves her. Medaka shocks Udou by revealing that Zenkichi had already rejected her back when they were kids. Medaka was in fact so smitten with Zenkichi for saving her, that she immediately asked him to marry her, though having just met her, Zenkichi refused her just as quickly, a rejection she took quite hard. Medaka admits that it was her first and last rejection, but that Zenkichi let her stay as his friend because he is a nice guy. Noticing Udou shaking, Medaka asks her what is so funny, though admits that it is weird for a girl to propose immediately after being treated kindly. Hearing Medaka's story, Udou panics, though she hides this from Medaka. Worried that Medaka will soon realize she is in love with Zenkichi, Udou decides that the two must be kept from meeting. She approaches the suitors, telling them that they will be moving to the third stage, only to find one suitor absent. Asking where the woman is, Udou is told that she has gone "plane crashing". Naze flies a jet to the South Pole, informing the Student Council they will be there in one hour, and remarking that the South Pole is remarkably close when traveling at supersonic speed. In the back seat, Zenkichi, Nienami, and the rest of the Student Council are cramped together. Zenkichi asks Naze if there is anything she can do about this, who tells him not to complain as she borrowed the jet from her brother after washing his back while wearing a school swimsuit. Nienami asks why they brought her along, as she has already told them the location of the second stage. She is surprised to hear from Torai that she will be used as a bargaining chip. Looking out the window, Wanizuka asks Zenkichi how high and how fast the plane is going. After he answers, she remarks that their plan to take the plane was useless, as Kanaino crawls along the wing. Zenkichi asks Nienami if the girl on the wing is a suitor; Nienami replies in the affirmative, and tells him they will definitely crash as not even she could defeat the other suitor. Zenkichi laments that they have no way to fight back, only to be stunned as Naze exits the jet to confront her, freezing her feet to the wing. He explains to Torai that Naze can manipulate her body temperature. As he questions Kanaino's posture, Nienami tells Zenkichi it is necessary to keep a low stance to avoid being blown off. Naze tells the suitor that she cannot crash it because it was a major pain to get it from her brother in the first place. Kanaino rushes her, aiming for her legs. Naze dodges by jumping, horrifying the Student Council, who expect her to be blown away by the wind pressure. However, no such thing happens, and Naze kicks Kanaino in the chin, knocking her back. Naze tells Kanaino that she cut the engines earlier so the plane is going at a constant speed. Hearing that Naze cut the engines, Zenkichi remarks that Naze is as prepared as usual. Naze tells Kanaino that she should get up now that the plane is stable, but Kanaino replies by stating her low stance is part of her style, and introduces herself as Medaka's sixth suitor. Naze introduces herself and readies to fight. Characters in Order of Appearance #Medaka Kurokami #Bukiko Udou #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Joutou Kotobuki #Kakegae Yuzuriha #Mogura Kugurugi #Momo Momozono #Kujira Kurokami #Namanie Nienami #Mukae Emukae #Shori Wanizuka #Kudaki Torai #Sui Kanaino Category:Chapters